


Wolf and a Bunny Rabbit

by shinpussy



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pillow Talk, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinpussy/pseuds/shinpussy
Summary: Seungyoun llega a casa tarde después de una larga noche en el estudio para descubrir que Seungwoo todavía está trabajando y ambos están exhaustos.ODos novios que no dejan de ser tontos, incluso si es hora de acostarse.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo
Kudos: 5





	Wolf and a Bunny Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wolf and a Bunny Rabbit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21140606) by [wjmoon (sodapeach)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodapeach/pseuds/wjmoon). 



Cuando Seungyoun abrió la puerta, fue recibido por el fuerte olor a diluyente de pintura y aceites que para algunos habrían sido demasiado abrasivos, pero para él el aroma era una cálida bienvenida a casa que significaba que Seungwoo había estado trabajando duro hasta altas horas de la noche. Si su suposición era correcta, Seungwoo no tendría idea de qué hora era y se estaría desangrando al tratar de terminar su pintura. Iba a tener que ser él quien lo alejara de su trabajo por la noche.

"Estoy en casa," gritó mientras entraba. Seungwoo estaba en el suelo trabajando en la parte inferior del lienzo escondido fuera de su vista.

"¿Ya?" Preguntó con un bostezo que decía que su cuerpo le había estado rogando que se detuviera por horas.

"Es después de la medianoche," dijo. "Me echaron."

"Eres un adicto al trabajo," dijo Seungwoo, solo medio prestando atención, demasiado concentrado en su pintura.

"Mírate en un espejo," suspiró Seungyoun. "¿Comiste?"

"Sí, deberías comer si no lo has hecho," dijo, pero Seungyoun abrió la tapa del basurero y vio que en realidad no había comido.

"Si me vas a mentir, al menos agrega una historia inteligente," se rió.

"Muy bien, salí y cené con un extraño interesante que me dio su pluma y dijo que si alguna vez escribía mis deseos con ella, se harían realidad y acabo de regresar."

"Mhm, ¿qué deseas?"

"No puedo decirte, es un secreto."

"¿Dónde está este bolígrafo entonces? Quiero pedir un deseo," dijo, entrando para ver cuánto progreso había logrado Seungwoo.

"No, es mío. Consigue tu propia pluma de deseos mágicos."

Seungyoun se rió. "Eres un niño. ¿Cómo es que yo soy el más joven?"

"Tardaron más en limpiar tu alma," dijo distraídamente. "La mía ya era perfecta."

Él suspiró. "Muy bien, Sr. Ángel Con Un Bolígrafo Mágico Secreto, ven a cenar conmigo."

"Tú come. No tengo hambre."

"Si no comes conmigo, lloraré."

Seungwoo lo miró dulce y cálidamente, inmune a amenazas tan vagas y no tuvo más remedio que inclinarse y besarlo.

"Te ves como Spiderman," susurró Seungwoo.

"Gracias," sonrió contra su boca. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana. "Olvidaste abrir la ventana de nuevo."

"Me gustan los humos," dijo. "Me ayudan a pensar."

"Un día te vas a desmayar."

"Quién dice que ya no lo hice," señaló, agitando su pincel para enfatizar. Seungyoun sacudió la cabeza y abrió la ventana antes de encender el ventilador para hacer circular el aire. "Gracias."

"Vamos a limpiar esto, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Bien," Seungwoo se quejó y se apartó de su trabajo. El lienzo era como un espejo mirando a un mundo que parecía seguir avanzando cuanto más miraba el espectador. A pesar de que el lienzo llegaba a sus hombros, Seungwoo había realizado la mayor parte del trabajo minuciosamente con finos pinceles de detalles. Era una obra maestra que solo se podía apreciar de cerca y era su mejor trabajo hasta el momento. Desafortunadamente, eso significaba que nunca quería darse un respiro. "Cuando esto se venda, vamos a comprar una casa."

Seungyoun se agachó, con cuidado de no poner pintura perdida en su ropa y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros. "¿Estás seguro de que quieres mudarte?"

"Creo que sería bueno tener el espacio extra," dijo.

"¿Puedo ir contigo?"

Seungwoo estiró el cuello para besarlo en la esquina de su boca. "No, si no me dejas terminar, no puedes."

Él suspiró. "Supongo que no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto."

Se puso de pie y arrastró a Seungwoo con él, que no quería dejar de trabajar, pero ambos estaban cansados por poco que quisieran admitirlo. Después de hurgar entre las sobras, Seungyoun ayudó a Seungwoo a limpiar sus suministros de pintura para volver a usarlos al día siguiente, la nueva ola de diluyente de pintura le hizo girar la cabeza.

"¿Puedes probar acrílicos la próxima vez?" Tosió.

"Se secan demasiado rápido," dijo Seungwoo, comiendo una bolsa de papas fritas. "Necesito los aceites para mezclar."

Seungyoun agitó el aire frente a su cara y frunció el ceño. "Sí, pero ¿a qué costo?"

Terminaron de limpiar y se prepararon para acostarse, el agotamiento los golpeó a ambos. Seungwoo se duchó primero para quitarse cualquier pintura perdida y Seungyoun lo siguió poco después.

Seungwoo ya estaba debajo de una pila de mantas cuando lo encontró, agarrando una almohada con los ojos bien cerrados. Estaba seguro de que ya estaba profundamente dormido, pero lo había esperado pacientemente.

"Cuando tengamos una casa, pondré mi estudio al otro lado para que no tengas que olerlo," dijo, su voz baja y distante.

Seungyoun se arrastró a su lado y se deslizó debajo de las mantas, apenas capaz de mantener los ojos abiertos por más tiempo.

"Entonces no podré verte tanto," hizo un puchero.

"Estarás demasiado ocupado trabajando en tu nuevo estudio de música en casa como para preocuparte por lo que estoy haciendo," dijo con una sonrisa confiada.

"Oh, ¿la nueva casa también tendrá un estudio para mí?" Él rió.

"¡Por supuesto!" Dijo Seungwoo. "Voy a ser tu sugar daddy."

Seungyoun resopló. "No tengo que llamarte daddy, ¿verdad?"

"Veremos cómo encaja," consideró Seungwoo. "Inténtalo."

Respiró hondo, sin estar seguro de cómo saldría la palabra de su propia boca. El solo pensarlo hizo que su piel se erizara.

"Daddy," chilló, apretando los dientes después de darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Seungwoo estalló en su risa ruidosa, encantado de haberlo engañado para que hiciera algo tan vergonzoso. Seungyoun hundió la cara en la almohada, lleno de vergüenza.

"Ven con daddy," dijo Seungwoo, tirando de él a su lado.

"Te odio tanto," se quejó en su hombro.

Seungwoo se echó a reír. "¡No puedo creer que realmente lo hayas dicho!"

"¡No puedo creer que me hayas hecho decirlo!"

Seungwoo envolvió sus brazos y piernas alrededor de él, todavía riendo. "Eres tan tonto, pero te amo."

"¡¿Yo?! ¡Tu hiciste esto!" Protestó, pero sintió que sus propios brazos envolvían el torso de Seungwoo en un abrazo muy necesario que le hizo olvidar cuán larga había sido su semana.

Seungwoo se rió contra él hasta que se quedó sin aliento.

"Te odio," murmuró Seungyoun una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente tranquilo como para hablar.

"No, no lo haces," bromeó, dándole un beso en la frente. Estuvieron juntos un rato en silencio, disfrutando del calor y dejando que sus cuerpos se hundieran en el colchón. "¿Estás dormido?"

"No," dijo débilmente. "¿Y tú?"

"No," dijo Seungwoo.

Se deslizó un poco hacia atrás para poder mirarle a la cara y volver a acomodarse en la almohada. Quería absorber el tiempo que tenían juntos de cualquier manera que pudiera. "Háblame de tu pintura."

"¿Qué pasa con eso?" Preguntó Seungwoo.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que hablamos de arte," dijo.

"Hemos estado ocupados," dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"No estamos ocupados en este momento," ofreció Seungyoun.

"No, no lo estamos," sonrió. "Muy bien, ¿qué quieres saber?"

"¿De dónde sacaste la idea?"

"Estaba mirando por la ventana," dijo.

Seungyoun resopló. "Tu mente me impresiona."

"Lo sé bien," dijo con aire de suficiencia. "Soy muy inteligente."

"La persona más inteligente que conozco," señaló.

"¿Has visto a tus amigos?" Seungwoo se rió.

Lo pateó suavemente debajo de las sábanas. "¡Eso no es muy agradable de tu parte!"

"Tus pies están fríos," se quejó, apartándose.

"¿Lo están?" Seungyoun bromeó mientras movía sus dedos alrededor de sus piernas haciendo que Seungwoo gritara de horror.

"¡Detente!" Gritó antes de agacharse para agarrar uno de sus pies y hacerle cosquillas.

Seungyoun aulló y apartó el pie, pero Seungwoo lo sujetó. "¡Bien! ¡Voy a parar! ¡Por favor!"

"No te creo," cantó mientras continuaba arrastrando implacablemente sus uñas contra su pie.

"¡Por favor!" Se lamentó. "¡Haré lo que sea!"

"Llámame daddy otra vez," bromeó Seungwoo.

"¡Absolutamente no!"

Él se rió y lo soltó. "Solo quería verte volver a pasar por todas las etapas del dolor."

"¿Por qué me estás torturando?" Dijo Seungyoun.

"Porque eres lindo," dijo simplemente.

"Sádico," dijo, tirando la manta sobre sí mismo para hacer pucheros.

"Ahhh," dijo Seungwoo, pasando su mano por su mejilla. "Eres como un conejito pobre y triste."

"Y tú eres un lobo," se quejó, tomando la mano de Seungwoo y acercándola a sus labios para besarla. Luego giró su brazo para entrelazar sus dedos y sujetarlo a su cara para su comodidad.

"Entonces el conejito se enamoró del lobo," dijo Seungwoo, conteniendo una sonrisa traviesa.

"Esa no es la línea," dijo Seungyoun. "Si vas a citar a Crepúsculo, al menos entiende bien las palabras."

Seungwoo frunció el ceño. "Esperaba que no hubieras visto la película."

"La vimos la otra noche," dijo, cansado.

"¿Lo hicimos? ¿Ese eras tú?"

Seungyoun lo pateó.

"¡Cállate!" Se rió. "No más humos diluyentes de pintura, eres molesto."

Seungwoo se rió bastante satisfecho de sí mismo.

Seungyoun lo miró con cariño, completamente enamorado de lo tonto que era en privado. Para todos los demás, era el artista frío y serio con un aura impenetrable, pero con él era un tonto risueño con el que quería jugar hasta las primeras horas de la mañana. "¿De dónde sacaste la idea?"

"¿La pintura?" Él tarareó. "Estaba mirando por la ventana."

"Sí, entendí esa parte," se rió.

"No he terminado," dijo tiernamente. "Estaba mirando por la ventana en una cafetería."

"¿Fuiste a una cafetería sin mí?" Interrumpió.

"Silencio," se rió Seungwoo. "Estabas trabajando y necesitaba una idea. De todos modos, estaba mirando por la ventana y me di cuenta de que esa calle probablemente había estado allí durante mil años de alguna manera u otra. Tal vez incluso dos mil años. Y quería pintar algo donde pudieras ver el día moderno justo afuera de la ventana, pero cuanto más miras, más antiguo es todo."

Seungyoun estaba impresionado. No se había dado cuenta de los detalles de la historia porque siempre se había centrado en los pequeños y largos trazos de pincel de Seungwoo. Realmente era el hombre más inteligente del mundo. "Eso es increíble."

"Creo que es mi favorita hasta ahora," dijo. "¿Y tú? Cuéntame sobre tu música."

Rodó sobre su espalda para pensar y como si fuera parte de su rutina, Seungwoo se movió para descansar su cabeza sobre su hombro y lo frotó mientras pensaba. "Empecé a trabajar con un grupo de idols novatos."

"Apuesto a que es divertido," dijo Seungwoo. "Están emocionados, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, es genial," se rió. "Dicen su saludo cada vez que entran a la sala en grupo. Nunca se hace aburrido, pero hay un niño. Tiene catorce años, pero ya es un genio musical."

"¿De verdad?" Seungwoo preguntó, sorprendido y Seungyoun se sintió bien de tener a alguien de quien presumir.

"Sí, él toca un montón de instrumentos, pero la cosa es que ya tiene un tono perfecto y la forma en que ve la música es casi científica. La compañía no quiere poner una de sus canciones en su álbum debut por alguna razón, lo que en mi opinión es un desperdicio, pero he estado trabajando con él para ayudar a hacer algo a lo que no pueden decir que no."

"Si alguien pudiera, serías tú," dijo Seungwoo.

"Gracias," dijo, besándolo en la parte superior de la cabeza. "Hueles a aceite de linaza."

"Creo que si me cortara el dedo, me desangraría," suspiró.

"Vamos a averiguarlo," Seungyoun se llevó el dedo a la boca y lo mordió juguetonamente.

"¡Ay!" Seungwoo aulló. "¡Idiota!"

Seungyoun rió. "¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?"

Seungwoo balanceó su pierna sobre él y se subió sobre él. "Sabes que soy más fuerte que tú, ¿verdad?"

"Cuando estás así, no me importa," dijo, mirándolo, incapaz de resistir la combinación de un Seungwoo de ojos somnolientos y la posición en la que estaba.

Seungwoo se inclinó para besarlo y Seungyoun levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con él hasta la mitad, saboreando la suavidad que persistía a pesar de que ambos se movían inquietos. Levantó su mano alrededor de su cuello, enredando los dedos en su cabello.

"Te amo," le dijo al hombre que quería comprarles una casa algún día.

"Si lo dices así, me voy a ablandar," dijo Seungwoo cálidamente.

"Bueno, lo hago," dijo, tirándolo hacia él. "Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer al respecto?"

"No puedes usar eso contra mí," dijo entre besos.

"¿Qué puedo usar contra ti?" Preguntó Seungyoun juguetonamente, pensando que ya tenía algunas ideas y aunque ambos tenían demasiado sueño para probarlas, dieron su mejor intento de todos modos hasta que ambos se desmayaron en los brazos del otro donde pertenecían.

Fue una noche perfecta para dos personas que trabajaban muy duro, con mucha pasión y necesitaban una razón para dormir por la noche. ¿Y qué mejor razón que el otro?


End file.
